motoryzacjafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fiat Panda
Fiat Panda I (2003) '''Fiat Panda I''' - samochód osobowy klasy miejskiej, produkowany przez włoski koncern motoryzacyjny FIAT w latach 2003-2012. Zastąpił model Seicento, który mimo zaprezentowania następcy, był produkowany dalej, tylko ze zmienioną nazwą na Fiat 600. Historia i opis modelu 4 marca 2003 roku podczas targów motoryzacyjnych w Genewie zaprezentowano model '''Fiat Gingo''' (FIAT 169), którego produkcja ulokowana została w fabryce Fiat Auto Poland w Tychach. 15 stycznia 2003 roku rozpoczęto produkcję preserii z której egzemplarze pojazdu służyły do testów i sprawdzenia osiągów. Produkcję pojazdu rozpoczęto w maju 2003 roku pod nazwą Gingo. W lipcu 2003 roku po protestach francuskiego koncernu Renault z powodu zbyt podobnej nazwy '''Gingo''' do '''Twingo''' zmieniono nazwę modelu na '''Panda II'''. Pojazd w palecie modelowej Fiata mieści się poniżej Punto. Zastąpił on Pandę I oraz na niektórych rynkach motoryzacyjnych Seicento. Oficjalna sprzedaż pojazdu uruchomiona została 10 września 2003 roku. Uruchomienie produkcji pojazdu kosztowało 600 milionów euro. W listopadzie 2003 roku międzynarodowe jury konkursu "Car of the Year" wybrało pojazd Samochodem Roku 2004'''.''' W 2004 roku wprowadzono na rynek wersję z napędem na cztery koła o nazwie '''4x4'''. Rok później zaprezentowano wersję z napędem 4x4 oraz blokadą mechanizmu różnicowego '''4x4 Cross.''' 5 września 2007 roku wyprodukowano milionowy egzemplarz pojazdu. 4 lipca 2011 roku wyprodukowano dwu milionowy egzemplarz. Na początku 2012 roku z powodu wprowadzenia do produkcji trzeciej generacji pojazdu, zmieniono nazwę modelu II generacji na '''Panda Classic, '''pozostawiając w ofercie jeden silnik benzynowy 1.2 60 KM. Wycofana została wersja 4x4 oraz napędzana silnikiem wysokoprężnym. 20 grudnia 2012 roku z fabryki Fiat Auto Poland w Tychach zjechał ostatni Fiat Panda II generacji. Wyprodukowano 2 168 491 egzemplarzy pojazdu. Face lifting W lipcu 2008 roku wprowadzono do sprzedaży model po face liftingu. Zmieniono atrapę chłodnicy, zderzak przedni, oraz zmodernizowano gamę silnikową. Silniki: Benzynowe: Diesla: Wyposażenie Wersje wyposażenia '''Actual''' Wersja podstawowa '''Actual''' wyposażona jest w m.in. poduszkę powietrzną kierowcy, immobilizer oraz światła z funkcją doświetlania drogi do domu (Follow Me Home). '''Active''' Druga wersja wyposażeniowa '''Active''', została dodatkowo wyposażona w m.in. instalację radiową, lakierowane zderzaki i kołpaki kół. '''Active Plus''' Trzecia wersja wyposażeniowa '''Active Plus''', została dodatkowo wyposażona w m.in. centralny zamek, elektryczne sterowanie szyb przednich oraz radioodtwarzacz kasetowy. '''Dynamic''' Czwarta wersja wyposażeniowa '''Dynamic''', została dodatkowo wyposażona w m.in. system ABS, wspomaganie układu kierowniczego oraz kierownicę z regulacją wysokości, a także uchwyt na napoje pomiędzy przednimi fotelami. '''Dynamic Plus''' Najbogatsza wersja wyposażeniowa '''Dynamic Plus''', została dodatkowo wyposażona w m.in. centralny zamek z pilotem, poduszkę powietrzną pasażera, światła przeciwmgielne, relingi dachowe oraz radioodtwarzacz CD. Wyposażenie opcjonalne Opcjonalnie Pandę I mogliśmy doposażyć w m.in. klimatyzację manualną lub dwustrefową klimatyzację automatyczną, elektryczne sterowanie lusterek, system nawigacji satelitarnej, poduszki boczne oraz kurtyny gazowe, czujniki parkowania oraz system ESP, zmieniarkę płyt CD, alufelgi, a nawet elektrycznie sterowany panoramiczny dach. Fiat Panda II (2012) '''Fiat Panda II''' - samochód osobowy klasy miejskiej, produkowany przez włoski koncern motoryzacyjny FIAT w latach 2012-2019. Zastąpił model Panda I, który mimo zaprezentowania następcy, był jeszcze rok, pod nazwą '''Fiat Panda Classic'''. Historia i opis modelu Fiat Panda III został po raz pierwszy zaprezentowany podczas targów motoryzacyjnych we Frankfurcie w 2011 roku. Pojazd zbudowany został na bazie płyty podłogowej Fiat Mini Platform wykorzystanej do produkcji m.in: Fiata 500, Forda Ka oraz Lancii Ypsilon. Pojazd jest dłuższy, szerszy i niższy od poprzednika. Auto otrzymało zaokrąglone kształty nadwozia. Silniki: Benzynowe: Diesla: Fiat Panda III (2019) '''Fiat Panda III''' - samochód osobowy klasy miejskiej, produkowany przez włoski koncern motoryzacyjny FIAT od 2019 roku, zastąpił model Panda II. Historia i opis modelu Fiat Panda III został po raz pierwszy zaprezentowany podczas targów motoryzacyjnych Poznań Motor Show 2019. Auto zostało zbudowane na płycie podłogowej poprzednika, ale oprócz tego jest to zupełnie nowy model. Przy okazji została zaprezentowana wersja '''Way''' z napędem 4x4, zawieszeniem podwyższonym o kilka centymetrów, oraz zostały dodane plastikowe nakładki. Silniki: Benzynowe: Diesla: